Une autre fin est possible
by Kagerou Yume
Summary: Qui, à la fin de l'anime de No.6, ne voulait pas que le Nezumi reste avec l'albinos? Remake de la fin de l'anime à ma façon.


~Blabla inutile de l'auteur~

Disclamer: Non j'ai essayé d'avoir Nezumi pour moi, qui voulait aussi Shion, mais Atsuko Asano et le mangaka de No.6 n'ont pas voulu...

* * *

_Une autre fin est possible_

Il s'écarta de mes lèvres et prononça cette simple phrase, ce ''tout va bien se passer pour toi''. Ce chaste baiser sonnait plus comme un adieu qu'une promesse. Je croyais ''plus de baiser d'adieu'' à moins que cette règles que lui-même avait imposé été valable seulement pour moi. Il était déjà assez loin, comme mon esprit. À cet instant, je ne songeais pas à No.6, ni au district ouest, ni au mur les séparant désormais détruit et surtout pas aux gens qui y habitent. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, là, maintenant, était ce besoin égoïste qu'il reste à mes côtés. Je ressentais une sorte de vide sans encore en avoir conscience sur le moment. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux pour pas changer. Ce sentiments qui commencer à comprimer mon cœur, je ne savais pas encore exactement lequel il était mais une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'éloigner plus.

« -Nezumi ! »

Je savais qu'il était trop loin pour m'entendre mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer. Je me mit à courir à sa poursuite. J'essaie encore de l'appeler en vain, bien évidemment il a excellente ouïe mais il reste humain. Je savais ça mais j'agissais en ignorant complètement cette voix qui me souffler que c'était inutile. J'accélères ma course en dévalant le reste de la pente maquant de tomber et de me manger le sol. J'avais pas une grande endurance donc se fut sans surprise que je sentais mes poumons qui commencèrent à me brûler réclamant un petit répit. Je ne pouvais me le permettre. Si je le laissais partir, je ne saurais jamais quand je le reverrais. Pendant quatre ans, ma vie me semblait insipide et je me posais beaucoup trop de question sur celui que j'avais soigner me faisant chuter des haute sphère de No.6, sans regret bien sûr. Quatre ans où je me demandais quand je le reverrais alors quand je l'ai revu ce jour là m'évitant d'aller en prison, une seule pensée m'avait traversé : rester à ces côté coûte que coûte. Je pris une plus grande inspiration puis m'époumona jusqu'à plus d'air une unique phrase.

« -Ne pars pas Nezumi ! »

Il se retourna vers moi. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais aussi proche de lui. Il resta interdit mais au moment où il allait répliqué, je me suis jeté dans ces bras. J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse et telle une litanie, je mit à répèter inlassablement les mots que j'avais anciennement hurler. Il resta les bras pendant puis une fois qu'il eut analysé la situation, il resserra l'étreinte. Sans me rendre compte, les larmes que j'avais si bien endiguer coulèrent. J'enfonces davantage ma tête contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne voit quel état j'étais. Cependant, il ne sembla guère du même avis et pris mon menton entre ces doigts, m'obligeant ainsi à plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je sens mes joues me brûler et d'après le sourire qu'il tenta de réprimer, cela confirme que je rougis bien. Il s'approcha de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres qui ne réclamer qu'une seule chose.

« -Je vois que le message n'est pas passer. Fit-il »

Il scella une nouvelle fois nos lèvres. J'ai presque aussitôt fermer les yeux et répondis au baiser qu'il m'offrait. J'entre-ouvris mes lèvres et il en profita pour y introduire sa langue. Mes mains glissèrent dans sa nuque. Le baiser était que passion et tendresse, sa signification était vraiment plus importante que tout les autres baisers que nous avions échangé. On s'écarta l'un de l'autre à cause de ce besoin humain qu'est de respirer et il en profita pour poser son front contre le mien en attendant que je reprenne mon souffle. Je vis comme l'ombre d'un sourire fière sur son visage mais j'ai préféré l'ignoré.

« -On devra s'expliquer sur ce que signifie ce baiser là, okay ?  
-Nezumi... Murmure-je.  
-Je prends ça pour un oui.»

Ne comprends t-il pas que je ne veux d'explication plus tard ? Je m'en fous de cet explication ! Je veux juste qu'il ne parte pas. Je resserre mon emprise puis posa mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il en fut surpris presque choqué. Il ne réagit guère quand nos langues se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois. Je menais ce baiser pour le moment. Mes mains se mirent automatiquement dans ces cheveux sombre et c'est cela qui le fit réagir enfin reprenant le contrôle de tout. Il cassa le baiser à regret, le souffle saccadé.

« -Shion...  
-Tu dois savoir sa signification à celui là non ? »

Il déposa un chaste baiser rapide puis il me serra dans ces bras.

« -Pour une fois, tu n'as pas causer mais agit  
-Idiot »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou.

« -J'aime un idiot »

~End

* * *

Bonus:

« -Nezumi ? »

Il se retourna vers moi, intrigué, tandis que l'on s'arrêta dans notre avancé vers No.6. Je vis ces traits se durcirent en voyant mon air sérieux et curieux.

« -Pourquoi tu voulais partir ? »

Je le vis se détendre, il devait avoir sûrement croire que ma question devait être bien plus importante. Il prit une pose un peu théâtrale et me regardait avec un air amusé, pas narquois ni moqueur, et presque attendri. C'est un tsundere, j'avais raison.

« -Je n'ai jamais eu l'attention de partir. Je voulais te voir me réclamé de tout ton petit coeur puis ça valait trop le coût, te voir m'embrassé avec tant de ferveur et... »

Son "et" resta longtemps en suspend quand il reposa son regard vers moi. Il se remit à marcher, un peu trop vite peut-être pour qualifié de marche normal, vers la ville. Il a vite compris, gentil rat.


End file.
